Este no es otro Estúpido Plagio
by Angel Infiel
Summary: Un Edward sexi, una Bella común y corriente, una historia realmente conocida. Parodia de Fics emblemáticos de Twilight. Cualquier parecido con la realidad… no es una mera coincidencia.
1. Introducción

**Disclaymer: Personajes… bueno todos saben que no son míos… la trama… ja… como su nombre lo dice Esto no es otro estúpido plagio.**

**Sumary: Un Edward sexi, una Bella común y corriente, una historia realmente conocida. Parodia de Fics emblemáticos de Twilight. Cualquier parecido con la realidad… no es una mera coincidencia.**

**Introducción.**

Bella Swan es una chica simple, poco agraciada y común, Edward la estrella del equipo de basketball, fútbol, béisbol, en resumen popular. Él es el playboy de la academia de música en la que estudia. Ahí conocerá a Bella quién tiene una hermana gemela llamada Anabelle, quién por cierto es malvada y es la amante del esposo de Bella, Daniel. Edward por su parte trabaja de prostituto por las noches y su sueño es convertirse en actor. Él junto con sus dos mejores amigos trabajan de barman en un bar llamado "Eclipcito" , los tres han hecho una apuesta, no se meterán con ninguna de las muchachitas insistentes que suelen rondarles, ellos prefieren llamarlas "arañas de bar"…

¿ Podrá Edward Cullen ganar está apuesta?

¿Bella Swan logrará ganarse el corazón de este mujeriego?

¿ Que papel jugará en este original y nada copiado Fanfic Anabelle?

La historia comienza con la boda de Jessica, la otra hermana de nuestra querida Bells, ella deberá contratar -siguiendo el sádico consejo de Alice su mejor y entrometida amiga- a un sexi y candente chico para ni verse desesperada, Bella terminará contratando a un novio falso para poder así acudir a la boda de Jessica quién se casa con el amor de su vida Mike newton.

¿A quién contratará?

A nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, el mismo chico estrella del que hablamos, sí, el mismo que trabaja en eclipcito, el misma que trabaja de prostituto, y sí el mismo que apostó con sus amigos... Y como si esto fuera poco, dos días antes de la boda Edward borracho y despechado por aquella maldita apuesta de la cual ahora está arrepentidísimo se pone a tomar y aunque no lo crean! Edward no acostumbra beber, ya se que trabaja pero el chico es playboy no alcohólico, no lo juzguen, el hecho de que trabaje en un bar no lo hace un tomador excesivo, por el contrario, le hizo tan mal que con la mala suerte que tiene terminó por encontrarse a su queridísima clienta que da la casualidad que es SU VECINA! Y que creen que hace el muy angustiado, la viola!!!...

Pero calma, por que esto es tan traumático para ella que la chica termina por perder la memoria, por lo que no asiste a la boda de su querida hermanita Jessica. Ahorrándose de paso las miradas burlescas de esta y su malvada madre Rene ¿ Mencione que René sale con un joven menor?. ¿Que resultó ser nuestro queridísimo Edward Cullen?. El mismo que apostó, es playboy, violó a bella y también no suele beber alcohol… Sí el mismo que es hermano de Charlie y tío de Bella pero eso nadie lo sabe, pues lo dieron en adopción al nacer, el caso es que técnicamente esta historia es podridamente retorcida por que Edward se metió con su sobrina…

¿También mencione que nuestro querido playboy salía a escondidas con Rosalie una de las mejores amigas de Bella?. Pues bien, no se asusten aun no salimos de lo normal. Edward independientemente de todo lo que ha hecho por fin su sueño se hace realidad, se hace actor, sip, actor de Hollywood donde por cierto tienden a mandarlo de viaje… pero ¿Que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que en el momento en que llega al hotel se encuentra con la mismísima Isabela Swan?. ¿Quién lo diría?. Por cierto ¿Mencione que Bella es hermana de Emmet?, ¿Mejor amigo y casi compadre de Edward?. ¿Casualidad o destino?.

Para culminar con la cereza de el pastel esta no es otra estúpida historia de humanos, Ja.. no… que pasara cuando Edward cae en las codiciosas manos de la vampirita Tanya y pase a mejor vida?. Edward se convierte en un incubo seguro, mientras que regresa a su vida normal con nada mas y nada menos que quien lo convirtió la zorra… digo la perra… no no perdón TANYA!!!!!... quien por cierto le paga por matar a bella y que la mande a volar de la tierra.

-Tenias que matarla Edward, no enamorarte de ella.

O si queridas lectoras, nuestro pobre Edward se enamora de ella… ¿Final feliz? Ja si claro, todo va bien, lo que el viento se llevo y películas clásicas pero ¿Que pasara cuando la hermana gemela de Bella llegue y tenga un olor tan delicioso que ni siquiera la original "Tua cántate" pueda igualar? . Ok, ok dejándonos de todos estos rodeos que podrá mas ¿El incesto o la pasión? ¿La traición o el amor? ¿Fresia o Lavanda? ¿Marrón vs Marrón?.

"Ja en tu cara Edward Cullen".

Lo seguimos diciendo… este no es otro estúpido plagio. ¿No es obvio?.


	2. Cliché, drama jamás antes visto

**Disclaymer: Los personajes… por dios ¿Lo tengo que volver a repetir?. No son míos, son de Meyer… la trama… Jajaja bueno… ustedes saben. Esto no es otro estúpido plagio.**

**Summary: Un Edward sexi, una Bella común y corriente, una historia realmente conocida. Parodia de Fics emblemáticos de Twilight. Cualquier parecido con la realidad… no es una mera coincidencia.**

**Capitulo deprimente1: Cliché, drama jamás antes visto.**

Mi nombre es Isabela Marie Swan, odio que me digan Isabela, odio que me digan Marie… es mas Odio que me digan Swan. Solo Bella, se escucha más bonito y le da otro sentido a mi intento de superación personal. Tengo 18 años, mi cuerpo… hm digamos que no tiene curvas, parezco un niño y mis senos… si es que existen se han perdido junto con el color que debería de estar en mi piel.

Vivía en Phoenix con mi madre René y su novio Phil, aunque creo que su relación no iba de el todo bien ya que varias veces la llegue a ver con un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. En fin ese no es mi asunto, me mude aquí después de mi matrimonio fallido y el hecho de que mi hermana Jessica me hubiera robado el amor de vida. Nombre de mi matrimonio Fallido: Daniel. Nombre de el amor de mi vida robado por la zorra de mi hermana: Mike Newton. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué mi matrimonio Fallo y porque me case tan joven?, pues bien la única razón por la que me case con el fue porque mi madre Rene me obligo ya que Daniel necesitaba cobrar una herencia y yo era la hmm figura??? Si como sea, la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa, por supuesto Rene no contaba con que mi ego estuviera mas abajo que el petróleo y que Daniel me engañara con mi completa eh idéntica gemela llamada Anabelle. Ellos ahora están en una casa en las vegas viviendo felizmente. Ok paso a lo segundo, mi hermana Jessica se enamoro de el chico que en si era el amor de mi vida Mike Newton y la muy zorra me lo quito, su boda será en dos semanas donde por cierto ella espera que yo vaya ya que soy la dama de honor. ¿Irónico no es cierto?.

En fin, al cumplir mis dieciocho años me mude aquí a Forks con Charlie, mi padre y con mi hermano Emmet quien por cierto es un oso de uno noventa. Los dos son los únicos que no me juzgan por ser una mujer dejada a mis dieciocho años.

Yo por mi parte, no soy guapa… ¿Ven a lo que me refiero con mi poca autoestima?. Mis ojos son demasiado grandes mi cabello no es lo suficientemente largo y tengo una pequeña afición por mi manta de ositos, sin la que no puedo vivir. Jesús… gracias a dios que la encontré en rebaja aquel día en el Mall en Seattle… aun recuerdo que tuve que tumbar a una viejita que quería tomarla… Ja.. Si claro esa manta era mía, solo mía y nada más que mía.

Mi hermano Emmet tiene un pequeño hmm ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar exagerado?, al cuerno ama y adora… idolatra y yo creo que hasta se corta como la nueva moda que ha surgido algo.. Elmo… o Entoo que se yo… por una de mis mejores amigas. Rosalie Hale. Para la desgracia de mi pobre osito, ella sale con Edward Cullen.. Puag.. Realmente asqueroso.

¿Quién carajos es Edward Cullen?. Pues, el es… digamos que el capitán de todos los equipos deportivos de mi preparatoria, el galán, el cínico, el idiota, egocéntrico, jodidamente sexi… Ok me salí de el tema… pues si el es y para mi desgracia eterna desde el día en que llegue no ha dejado de acosarme. Mi mantita de ositos y yo corremos peligro a su lado. ¿Por qué no se lo he dicho a Rose?... Jaaa sii interesante platica eh… "Oye Rose mañana iré de compras contigo, por cierto tu novio me acosa y quiere quitarme mi virginidad". Otro punto más a la plática, si soy virgen… es más ni siquiera eh tenido mi primer beso. Casada pero aun así patética.

Edward Cullen por cierto es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y junto a Jasper el novio de mi otra mejor amiga Alice Cullen hermana de el idiota y totalmente acosador trabajan en un bar llamado "Eclipsito". Ellos… son barman pero se tiran a lo que se mueva. Si, simplemente son ellos.

Ok, para la boda de mi hermana Jessica a Alice se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de contratar a un novio falso… es decir ¿Quién contrata un novio falso?... pues nada mas y nada menos que yo. Creo que seria mejor si ese día me quedo en mi casa a ver películas como Ps. I love you o diario de una pasión junto con mi manta de ositos… Jesús no se que haría sin esa manta.

Pues bien, después de toda mi autobiografía, les diré. Hace algunos días me encontraba con el pequeño duende endemoniado, llego saltando a mi cuarto con un periódico en la mano. Según ella había encontrado "La mejor oferta de toda su vida". Mi manta de ositos a quien le llamo hm… MANTA DE OSITOS y yo estábamos en una esquina muertas de miedo ante la hiperactiva Alice. Después de varios "Bella no seas amargada" y "Bella es urgente". Acepte a ver que era lo que había en ese maldito periódico. Hasta ese momento pensé haberlo visto todo… solo que me equivocaba.

¿Tu hermana te ha robado a tu novio?.

Si.

¿Quieres vengarte llegando a su boda con alguien muchísimo mas sexi que el esposo?.

Si.

¿Necesitas un novio falso?.

Si.

Si respondiste a más de una pregunta entonces llama a 01 DESESPERADA POR UN POLVO. Te aseguramos que ahí conseguirás a el mejor y más condenadamente sexi novio falso que te puedas imaginar. Si llamas ahora te darnos un 40% de descuento en tu próximo servicio para enmascararte.

Alice me obligo a llamar, alegando no se que cosas de que yo era la única virgen en Forks… ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Ósea no es como si fuera un vampiro virgen de 110 años ¿Cierto?... o un vampiro que en sus 110 años jamás ha besado a nadie. Ja si claro… los vampiros no existen… bien lo dicen en la tele. Quien creo que si podría existir seria Bob esponja… eso si seria interesante de ver.

Una vez que llame y hable con la jadeante voz a un lado de el teléfono me dijeron que mi novio falso llegaría en dos días… óseo justamente hoy.

Me encuentro parada en la sala de mi casa con mi manta de ositos. No podría sobrevivir sin ella. Dando vueltas como maniática mientras que espero a que llegue mí supuesto paquete. ¿Por qué carajos estoy tan nerviosa? Es solo un novio falso… es algo así como las películas piratas… es simplemente falso y terminando toda esta estupidez de la boda me desharé de el y todo regresara a la normalidad dentro de la anormalidad. ¿Cierto?.

Toc, toc, toc!!!...

Mis níveas manos con manicure barato se pusieron a sudar como locas, avente mi cobijita de ositos hacia la esquina de la sala y me arregle el pelo en intento de arreglarme el pelo, por supuesto eso no sucedió. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió hacerle caso a Alice.

Camine con paso rápido a la puerta, para mi mala suerte me tropecé con un carrito que había en el pasillo. ¿Qué hacia un carrito de juguete en la casa?. Maldito Emmet y sus regresiones a la infancia.

Llegue como pude a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

Mis ojos fueron desde abajo… zapatos de marca Gucci, pantalones… bien muy buenas piernas amigo, su playera… dios que músculos llegando a su rostro….

-¡¡¡¿TU?!!!- Grite mientras que rogaba porque todo esto fuera un sueño y que Bob esponja si existiera.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que se había vuelto costumbre en mi, me sentí desfallecer y noté como el suelo se hacia cada vez más cercano a mi cara, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó y jamás creerán que sucedió!!!.... De pronto sentí como dos fornidos brazos me sostenían con firmeza desde mi cintura, su dueño Edward Cullen.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer maldición, aún que no quisiera reconocerlo estas reacciones solo las podía producir el arrogante Edward Cullen, pero no señor, yo no le daría el gusto de creer que me tenía en sus manos. " Aunque yo muy bien sabía que era exactamente donde me encontraba"

-Entonces Bells, veo que has contratado mis servicios- maldito ególatra quien rayos se creía que era "Es el chico más popular Bella, que esperabas"

-La verdad es que si, pero jamás pensé que serías tu Edward Cullen, por Dios, ¿Trabajando de Puto?, esa es nueva. Aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo ¿estarás a mi servicio no?

- El tiempo que estimes conveniente cariño- esto último lo dijo con un tono condenadamente sensual, Maldito Capitán del equipo de basketball, football, boleyball, handball, softball, y todos los malditos deportes que terminen en "ball" ya que el muy condenado era bueno en todo!!. Esta sería mi oportunidad para hacerle pagar, ¡ya vería el real significado de estar al servicio de Bella Swan!... y su mantita de ositos!!!

-Bueno, partamos de una maldita vez necesito que recojas todas esos pétalos de rosas que están esparcidos en el piso de mi habitación-Tal parece que existe alguien más insistente que el acosador de Edward Cullen, ya que no habían parado de enviarme mensajes anónimos y rosas… Dios que desperdicio de tiempo!.

Lo que no comprendí fue la expresión que se formó en el rostro de Edward, su rostro de pronto se desencajó y fue como si sintiese ¿ Dolor?.. No, Bella, están divagando nuevamente…."Maldita conciencia". Claramente la expresión de Edward debe haber sido producto de su maldito ego, claramente en Edward Cullen todos sus actos se limitaban al egoísmo o al orgullo, obviamente le molestó saber que tenía competencia… "Tampoco es que le importara".. Seamos honestos… ¡En que clase de realidad paralela Edward Cullen se fijaría en mí… Soy tan Común y normal..! Demonios, Bella, recuérdalo él solo te quiere en su cama, solo eso.

- Creí que mis servicios se limitaban a satisfacerte en la cama, cosa que en tu caso haría gratis y lo sabes muy bien Swan.

- Créeme Edward que si decidiese acostarme con alguien tú encabezarías la lista, pero la de los nombres con los que ni en otra vida me acostaría, Asúmelo Edward no me tendrás. Date por vencido de una maldita vez.

- Vas a caer y lo sabes

-Sigue soñando Cullen.

-Como quieras, ya volviendo a lo nuestro cuando es la boda.

Luego de media hora en las que básicamente tuve que implorarle "en tono literal" que no se riese me vi obligada a confesarle la situación, pero para mi supresa Edward cambió su postura y se mostró de una forma que no conocía. La verdad me costaba creer que él mismo chico que semanas atrás no paraba de acosarme ni de mostrarse como un jodido idiota ahora se mostrará tan "compasivo" y ¿tierno?... No sabría responder con exactitud pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, sería muy difícil no enamorarse de este Edward, no cuando se había mostrado tan dispuesto a ayudarme, no cuando él mismo me había jurado que Jessica y Mike se arrepentirían hasta el día de su muerte por haber jugado conmigo.

Dios mío que me estaba pasando… es que acaso yo podría estar e…

No Bella, ni lo pienses, él es Edward Cullen ¡por dios mujer reacciona".

En que diablos estaba pensando, él ya tenía su grupo social y estaba lo suficientemente alejado del mío.. Claramente los marginados "come libros" estábamos lejos de ser aceptados por "los populares"… Maldita academia, maldito Edward Cullen por confundirme, maldita Alice por convencerme de una idea tan absurda como contratarme una pareja, maldito Edward Cullen, maldita Jessica por hacerme esto y haberme visto obligada a recurrir a algo tan bajo!!, maldito Edward Cullen, maldito Emmet con sus jodidas regresiones a la infancia, Maldito Edward Cullen, maldita René por obligarme a casarme, maldito Edward Cullen, maldita viejita que quería robarme mi mantita de ositos, maldito Edward Cullen…

¡¡¡MALDITO

EDWARD

CULLEN!!!!!

Bien, disculpen, es que necesitaba sacar de alguna manera mi frustración. Ok, creo que eso es todo referente a mi vida y cómo fue que me metí en este problema con el idiota y grandísimo sexi… Edward Cullen quien por cierto es puto, mejor amigo de mi hermano, novio de mi mejor amiga (Flash informativo… nadie lo sabe… mas que yo… digamos que los encontré en una situación nada decorosa… por su bienestar psicológico no pregunten) y por cierto es completa y jodidamente sexi.

Lo sigo diciendo…. MALDITO EDWARD CULLEN.


	3. Este no es otro estúpido plagío 3

**Capitulo dos:**_**¿Mama porque se te ve el sostén?**_

**BPOV.**

Bien, hoy… Ok hoy es el peor día de mi vida. Tendría que presentarle mi supuesto novio— _Edward Cullen, el puto al que le pague por hacerse pasar por mi novio ¿recuerdan?. El dueño del bar "Eclipsito", el que apostó no meterse con más arañas de Bar._ — a René mi madre. No pregunten cómo, no pregunten el porqué. Ni yo ni mi adorada mantita de osos teníamos la respuesta.

—¿Estas bien cariño?. — Preguntó Edward mientras manejaba como un completo psicópata por la carretera. Íbamos en dirección a Seattle hacia donde vivía mi madre.

-Sí…- _"Agregándole el hecho de que mi madre es una completa perra y se lo va a querer comer y que por cierto Edward de seguro me va a querer cambiar por Jessica porque es más hermosa e inteligente que yo. Era de esperarse, siendo tan insignificante y poca cosa como era no debería sorprenderme"._ Dije en mi fuero interno

-Hmm… no lo pareces cariño.- respondió mientras que su nívea mano tomaba la mía, la cual se encontraba aferrada a mi mantita de ositos.

Porque si señoras y señores ¡YO HABIA LLEVADO MI MANTITA DE OSITOS!

Motivo suficiente para evitar su tacto, porque era obvio. Primero muerta antes de soltar mi mantita.

Todo el camino a Seattle fue en silencio, bueno saltándonos la parte en la que Edward intento tener sexo conmigo. Intenciones a las que obviamente no cedí ¿que esperaban? que le dijera "Si baby, tómame aquí en el asiento de el copiloto de tu auto, pero luego tu limpias el tapiz"

No. Definitivamente yo no soy así. Además estaba mi mantita de por medio y jamás la dejaría y por otra parte dudo que el limpiase, digo… No, definitivamente no.

En fin, mi mente estaba consciente de que este día era tal vez el último de mi insignificante, pobre y mediocre vida sobre la faz de la tierra. De hecho ya había hablado con mi notario. El señor López, gran hombre, solía pensar que él me no tenía hijas porqué cada vez que iba a su oficina me hacia sentarme en sus piernas. Definitivamente era muy preocupado, me hacia masajes para aliviar mi tensión, y bueno en más de una ocasión me pidió quitarme la ropa. Él decía que para el no era problema lavar mi ropa, que así me ahorraba trabajo y me la pedía. Siempre citaba "Eres como la hija que nunca tuve" Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que tenía hijas. En fin, me alegro por el, un gran hombre.

Había dejado todas mis pertenencias a nombre de mi mantita en caso de mi muerte. Porque si, a ti que me estás leyendo ¡¡¡SI!!!… yo podía morir en esta visita.

Esperen… sentía algo extraño recorriéndome la pantorrilla. Algo suave…algo como…

— ¡Edward podrías hacer el favor de dejar de tocarme la entrepierna maldito psicótico de mierda!- Grite desesperada mientras que le pegaba a la mano el capitán de todos los equipos de mi escuela. Era un jodido sexópata con complejo de _**sex machine**_.

— Lo siento…tic nervioso.-se excusó, mientras una estúpida sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios.

"_Si claro y yo soy Meyer ¿No?"._ Pensé en mi fuero interno.

— ¿Amor como específicamente me dijiste que se llamaba tu mamá? — Volvió a preguntar por millonésima vez desde que salimos de Forks.

— ¿Hay Edward enserio tienes poca retención o que? R-E-N-E se llama ¡René! Como la maldita rana René. ¿Entendido? — _Volví a gruñir mientras que mi mantita de ositos me veía preocupada._

Se encogió de hombros.

— Solo quería estar seguro querida No quiero pasar vergüenzas.

Bufé. Bueno, prosigo. Este podría ser el último día de mi vida. Mi madre lo más seguro era que se lanzara haciendo preguntas y preguntas y preguntas y mas jodidas preguntas, sobre donde nos conocimos, cual fue nuestra primera cita, nuestros gustos, si ya había conocido a su mamá, si tenia un perro que se llamaba Tamborcito o que se yo, eso que las parejas normales hacen.

¿Qué mierda se supone que tendría que responder a eso?

Yo no lo conocía, bueno… conocía a todas las chicas_—__ por sobre encima de mi__—_ con las que se había acostado. ¿Pero eso no hacía mucha diferencia cierto?.

— "Hey… Hey… queridos humanos. Les tenemos una noticia impactante" _—__La voz de la radio grito y Edward subió el volumen.__ —_ "Nuestro querido ídolo de el pop Michael Jackson ha muerto, sí. Saquen sus mascaras y pónganse a bailar Thriller porque se nos ha ido para arriba. ¿Drogas? ¿O habrá sido un castigo por su pedofilia? Cualquiera de las razones que sea ¡ Michael siempre te recordaremos viejo!"

No pude escuchar lo demás porque en ese instante escuche el sollozo de Edward a mi lado.

¿Edward estaba llorando porque Michael Jackson había muerto?

—¿Cómo pudo morir… tan joven y tan… tan— _Sollozó_

— ¿Pedófilo? — Completé

— ¡No! — _Gritó, mientras que sacaba de su pantalón un guante blanco y se lo ponía en la mano derecha__—_ Tan hermoso…— respondió

— ¿Estás enfermo lo sabías? —

— ¿Miren quién habla? Por lo menos yo no me aferro a una mantita de ositos para poder pasar mis noches.- Gruño mientras que empezaba a tararear Thriller de Michael Jackson.

— Ah… bueno mínimo yo no soy mitad Gay y tengo un amor platónico por Michael.

Edward me ignoro y siguió cantando. En el transcurso de viaje sacó sus discos de Michael y no se de donde saco unos lentes y una chamarra roja. Con una mano iba manejando el auto y con otra llevaba un encendedor prendido.

De vez en cuando sollozaba algo parecido a _"¿Por qué me dejaste Baby?"._

¿Algo me podía salir peor?. Edward Cullen aparte de Capitán de deportes, novio en secreto de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, mejor amigo de mi hermano Emmet, hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice. Mi novio ficticio y puto a domicilio **¿TENIA UN AMOR POR MICHAEL JACKSON?.**

Esto estaba jodidamente mal…

Una vez en casa Presenté mi novio a mi madre. De pronto Edward se excusó diciendo que había dejado algo olvidado en el auto, mientras que mi madre me pedía permiso con suma urgencia para ir a regar las flores, cosa rara puesto que no teníamos flores…

Me pareció extraño que tardasen tanto en sus respectivas tareas.

No sospeché cuando ambos regresaron 15 minutos más tarde despeinados e increíblemente sudados y con algunos pétalos de flores enredado en el pelo. Mamá con su sostén a la vista y Edward con el cierre abierto.

No pensé mal, tal vez ambos tenían la gripe porcina…


End file.
